Lucy Pevensie
Lucy is the youngest of the Pevensie Children, and one of the founding members of The Mix-Ins/ The Children. She is also a member of the Paragons' Witnesses, and the Legends. In Narnia, she is known as Queen Lucy the Valiant. Biography Lucy was born in East Finchley in 1932. During her childhood, she made many friends, but she was very close with Janie Johnson, The Second World War In 1940, Lucy and her siblings were forced to evacuate to the country. On September 11th, the children took a train to Professor Diggory Kirke's residence. During their 1st night there, Lucy couldn't sleep due to the bed sheets irritating her super sensitive skin. Meeting The Mix-Ins After Edmund was spared, the siblings suddenly disappeared from Narnia and were dropped into the Green Forest. There, they met Katniss Everdeen, Dorothy Gale, Alice Kingsley, Annie Bennet, Cindel Towani, Wicket Warwick, and Gavroche. Although wary of these new faces, the 4 agreed to try and work with them in trying to return to their proper places. Their first attempt failed, so at the suggestion of Katniss, the children decided to stay together in order to find their ways back to their respective homes. Due to her resemblance to Janie, Lucy instantly became best friends with Dorothy, but did not get on with Alice. As they continued on their path towards their destinations, the young group encountered an entity of loneliness engineered by Cornelious Snow called Creepy Steve. This created tension in the group, particularly after Lucy and Dorothy were nearly gassed to death by the creature. Peter became Caspian, The Dark Woods, and The Hunger Games One year after the Pevensies returned to Narnia, fought the White Witch, and stayed in Narnia for 15 years, the children were on their way to school when they were transported back to Narnia. An hour later, however, the 4 children were flashed back to the Green Forest. They were reunited with the other Mix-Ins but not Gavroche. They did meet 5 more displaced people. There was only 1 child, however. A very anxious Lucy felt distrust towards the child, Lloyd, due to his ties to the Japanese, as they were allies of the Nazis. Finding Peter Pan, Edmund's Departure, and Pledging Loyalty to The Group Once the group found the cabins, everyone had mixed reactions to the news of Katniss and Dorothy's true relationship and parentage. Although Edmund and Eustace were suspicious of these truths, Lucy could feel in her heart that Peter Pan was indeed telling the truth and encouraged Dorothy to accept the family that was calling her home. First Missions Lucy and the remaining members of the Children helped assist in early missions. Since she was still separated from her family, the young girl had no idea what her siblings and cousin were up to. The Carribean Restart and Its Subsequent Effects on Other Timelines After Captain Jack Sparrow assisted the group with the rescue of Clary Fray, the pirate then revealed that he was still owed a favor from Dwight Personality Throughout all her pain, Lucy has continued to maintain her caring and kind personality. She loves animals and does her best to always tell the truth. Relationships Dorothy Gale Lucy and Dorothy became very close to each other, even when Lucy grew faster than Dorothy. At first, Lucy wanted to be friends with Dorothy because she resembled her deceased friend, Janie. But, over the course of their time together, Lucy viewed their friendship as genuine and truly wanted to stay by her side no matter what. Lloyd Garmadon When the 2 first met, the young boy and girl had trouble getting along. Overtime, they matured and became friendly towards one another. Padme Amidala Although the 2 came from different worlds (quite literally), their backgrounds were basically the same and the 2 bonded over their royal experiences. Padme even trusted Lucy enough to reveal her true name when the former was serving as queen. Trivia * For the first 3 seasons, she was portrayed by Lilly Kruk. From the end of season 3 onward, she's portrayed by Georgie Henley, who reprises her iconic role. * She's terrified of clowns. At a birthday party for Edmund one year, Helen hired a clown, who tried to make Lucy laugh. The attempt backfired and made the little girl burst into tears. Edmund has teased her about this for years. This is also why she was against the IT paradox. * She has super sensitive skin, which is a trait that many royal Appearances The Mix-Ins Season 1 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 Season 2 * Episode 1 Season 3 * Episode 1 Season 4 * Episode 1 Season 5 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Season 6 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 Season 7 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 Season 8 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Season 9 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 Category:Characters Category:Survivors of The Decimation Category:Royals Category:Female Characters Category:Chronicles of Narnia Characters Category:Defenders